This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119(a) on Patent Application No. 2000-292307 filed in Japan on Sep. 26, 2000, which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speedometer mounting structure for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A speedometer mounting structure for a motorcycle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-208557. This background art, as schematically shown in FIG. 4, includes a mounting member 3, such as a bracket, which is attached at the front of a fork support member 2 which rotatably connects a front fork 1 to an unillustrated vehicle body frame. A speedometer 4 is fixedly attached on the mounting member 3.
The background art, however, has the following problems to be solved. Generally, a headlight is mounted at the front of the front fork 1. The headlight has a great effect on the design of motorcycles. In the aforesaid mounting structure, however, the speedometer 4 projecting to the front of the front fork 1 is located about above the headlight, which, therefore, is likely to deteriorate the design effect of the speedometer 4.
For mounting the speedometer 4, therefore, a separate mounting member 3 is needed, presenting such a problem as an increased component count, and accordingly, an increased number of installation processes.
In view of the above-described problems inherent in the background art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a speedometer mounting structure for a motorcycle which is capable of mounting a speedometer without deteriorating the design of the motorcycle.
According to the speedometer mounting structure of the present invention, a motorcycle is equipped with a vehicle body frame, a front fork is arranged at the front of the vehicle body frame, a fork support member is located at the upper end of the front fork and rotatably connecting the front fork to the vehicle body frame, and a steering handlebar is mounted on the fork support member. In the motorcycle, the speedometer which reads vehicle speeds is mounted above the vicinity of the front fork. The handlebar holder for securing the steering handlebar is mounted on the fork support member, and the speedometer is mounted on this handlebar holder.
According to the speedometer mounting structure for a motorcycle of the present invention, the handlebar holder is comprised of a lower holder secured on the fork support member, and an upper holder fixedly attached on the lower holder, for securely holding the steering handle bar in between the lower holder and the upper holder. The speedometer is mounted on the upper holder.
According to the speedometer mounting structure for a motorcycle of the present invention, a housing box including an opening which is directed upward is formed in the upper holder, and the speedometer is mounted in this housing box.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.